jakes_fanonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor: Tanzania
|previousseason = Survivor: Sierra Leone|nextseason = Survivor: Canada}} Survivor: Tanzania '' is the fifth season of Jake's fantasy version of the Reality TV show, Survivor. This season ended with Luccas Walsh defeating Leo McAllister and Cassandra Polanyi in a 6-2-1 vote. Production This season was the third fantasy season Jake made and was made on December 25, 2015. Twists/Changes *'Hidden Immunity Idols''' - Each tribe will have one hidden immunity idol hidden back at camp (one at , one at , and one at ). All idols are usable until the Final 5 Tribal Council. *'Three Tribes': This is the second season of Jake's Fanons that start with three tribes, opposed to the traditional two. *'Redemption Island': In a drastic game-changing twist, when a player gets voted out from Tribal Council, that player will not be eliminated right away. Instead, the said contestant will go to Redemption Island, where he/she will fend for himself during his/her entire stay. When the next person gets voted out, the two players will compete in a "duel." The winner gets to stay at the island, while the loser is eliminated from the game for good. Castaways } | align="left" |'Gabrielle Pocobene' 25, | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | 1st Eliminated Day 6 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Kegan Strasburg' 65, | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 8 | 2nd Eliminated Day 10 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Rudolph Ayiemba' 33, | | | 4th Voted Out Day 11 | 3rd Eliminated Day 12 | 4 |- | | align="left" |'Braiden Szasz' 37, | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 13 | 4th Eliminated Day 14 | 6 |- | | align="left" |'Arin Goodenough' 30, | | | | 6th Voted Out Day 16 | 5th Eliminated Day 19 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Damian Driks' 29, | | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 18 | 6th Eliminated Day 19 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Hattie Monette' 56, | | | | rowspan="14" | 9th Voted Out Day 22 | 7th Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 24 | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Don Gitin' 57, | | | | 10th Voted Out Day 24 | 8th Eliminated 2nd Jury Member Day 26 | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Bryana Shanahan' 19, | | | | 11th Voted Out Day 27 | 9th Eliminated 3rd Jury Member Day 28 | 5 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Foster Norfleet' 24, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 2nd Voted Out Day 6 | 1st Returnee Day 19 | rowspan="2" | 10 |- | 8th Voted Out Day 21 | 10th Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 33 |- | | align="left" |'Kolleen Martin-Rovet' 31, | | | | 12th Voted Out Day 30 | 11th Eliminated 5th Jury Member Day 36 | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Dexter Paone' 20, | | | | 14th Voted Out Day 32 | 12th Eliminated 6th Jury Member Day 36 | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Joelle Stock' 41, | | | | 15th Voted Out Day 35 | 13th Eliminated 7th Jury Member Day 36 | 7 |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" align="left" |'Trev Eickenhorst' 26, | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 13th Voted Out Day 30 | 2nd Returnee Day 36 | rowspan="2" | 18 |- | 16th Voted Out 8th Jury Member Day 37 | rowspan="5" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);" | |- | | align="left" |'Regena March' 46, | | | | 17th Voted Out 9th Jury Member Day 38 | 9 |- | | align="left" |'Cassandra Polanyi' 45, | | | | Second Runner-Up | 13 |- | | align="left" |'Leo McAllister' 47, | | | | Runner-Up | 5 |- | | align="left" |'Lucas Walsh' 19, | | | | Sole Survivor | 1 |- |} Episode Guide Voting History